


DC Rock My Body

by Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: All the adults are younger, Based on an ongoing Roleplay, Batman is an asshole, Bouncer Clark, Bruce Wayne is an idiot, Clark is a smug asshat, Cute Jack, Dick Grayson is Genderfluid, Fetish things?, Gay Sex, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Jack (kinda), Harley is mean to Jack, Jack Has Issues, Jack is a Little Shit, Jack is a Military Brat, Jealous Bruce Wayne, Kinda AU, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bruce, Sexy Jack, Shy Jack, Stripper AU, Stripper Clark, Stripper Hal, Stripper Harley, Stripper Ivy, Stripper Jack, Stripper Jonathan, They are still heroes and villians, kinky fuckery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an rp in which some heroes and villians work at a stripper joint and only get along there, the plot is weird as all fuck! Sexy naughty bitchy DC boys!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	DC Rock My Body

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably feel ashamed about this but I'm not...

  
"Jack!" Boss man Crane calls for the blonde to take the stage before he looses customers, he pulls his bandana over his mouth and gets up on the stage as his music starts, he revels in the screams of the crowd as he works out and down to his knees, unzipping his jacket.

((Jack's stage name is Happy Hawk))

Bruce is walking up to this downtown strip club, for two reasons...one: he's a rich as fuck and can do whatever he feels like..and two: he didn't want to be Batman tonight, to his own surprise it was quite calm around Gotham for once.

Jack winks at the crowd as he looses his coat, and hooks himself to a pole, tossing his head back gracefully as he works on it, sliding down doing a come here motion with his finger, the crowd goes fucking nuts.

Bruce walks in and is immediately captivated by the music and the people cheering on the stripper performing on the stage, he looks up from his place and it's no fucking wonder everyone if going crazy cause holy shit, Bruce thinks ' wow....he's really..hot.....seems familiar though ', he narrows his eyes, something about this dancer was so....familiar.

Jack sees Bruce Wayne wonder in and smirks under his bandana, he spins inticingly and shows his back to the crowd, moving his pants down teasingly to show the crowd his purple briefs, and revels in the screams, he moves to turn around, pulling off his shirt in a fluid motion, with his bandana still on, it kept him safe, even while everyone could see his scarred body.

Bruce's eyes widen somewhat at the sight before him, it was a weird feeling of longing and scorn for how many scars littered the pale skin, getting even more curious to now what the mans lips looked like....yet, still there was that feeling in his gut that told him he knew this man, but how could he be sure, there was such beauty and sexy all being performed on that stage.

Clark Kent comes over "Bruce? Holy hell!", follows the man's eyes to the stage and laughs, "you like skinny mini?" watching the younger man dance for a moment, chuckling as the blonde looses his pants.

Bruce slightly looks at the man who'd surprised him, kinda surprised to see it was Clark....and what the fuck was the man of fucking steel doing here?....but he just continues to gaze at the performer on stage, "Shut up Clark, you're lucky I don't go and rat your ass out", blushing slightly when said dancer takes his pants off.

Clark laughs, "You rat on me and I won't introduce you to him, and man if only you knew the things about this place", watches the blonde give some guys high fives and blow kisses at girls, making them swoon, he laughs and whistles, this was the only time and place he got along with the blonde.

Bruce shoots the man a glare, grumbling under his breath about how the other being an unfair asshole and just looks back at the performer unable to fight the sinking feeling that he reminded him of someone.

Clark smiles, "I'll bring him down when he's done, he's a sweetheart, but don't try to get him to move the bandana, that causes fights, and I'm the bouncer and a performer", watches as the music ends and the blonde bows, money in his waistband and pants pockets, he collects his clothes and heads back stage, Clark goes to get him.

Bruce just looks at him in slight terror thinking 'If you hit me I'll die' then realizes what Clark said, "Wait your gonna get him? Wait Clark I dint think that's a-" he stops watching Clark leave, 'shit..he's gone...fuck..what do I do?....fuckfuckfuckfuck'.

Once the blonde is dressed he ties his hair back, then he's being manhandled by Clark and taken out to the masses, right to his Batsy boy, Bruce Wayne, and 'holy shit he looks hot right now' He looks at Clark as if he'd die from this.

Bruce just kinda stands there, ' well, shit....shit..shit..shit! I can't meet that dancer like this..this is so unprofessional..oh crap hear he comes..act cool', the other man looks even hotter and cuter up close.

Clark speaks, "Jack this is-" 

"I know damn well who he is, I'm Jack Napier, pleased to meet you!", he holds out his hand for a handshake, smiling beneath his bandana, but his smile can be heard.

Bruce takes the mans hand and shakes it with an amused smile, "Nice to meet you....I thought your performance was amazing."

Jack smiles, "Everyone does, but um, I thought you were straight?", he giggles in a way that sets off alarms in the Batman part of Bruce, "so did Kent tell you about this place?", looks over as Ivy and Harley take the stage.

Bruce wants to avoid that first question....that laugh...that laugh his inner Batman screams at him to run...to get out of there..that the man before him wasnt completely who he said he was, but he ignored it and stayed, "No, Kent didn't tell me about this place, I just happened to be walking around and found it".

"Okay, well I'll give you a tour, this is a place for heroes and villians to set aside their differences, and have fun, I'm a dancer, obviously, we also have Clark, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, Hal Jordan, that's Green Lantern....Wonder Woman, no Batman though, god I'd love to do a routine with him....but, he's too busy with the city, y'know, bad guys everywhere?", he shrug, "He's so serious, he would, ah, probably think this place was terrifying..."

Bruce just listens and his eyes widening abit his inner Batman saying 'Oh you have no idea ', he didn't mistake hearing any of that especially the part about batman...about him...if those guys were there...then who...was this guy? 'It couldn't be.....could it?' despite the place being filled with heroes and villains alike, it was like any normal strip club, "....how'd you know?" he said and his immediate thought was, 'why the fuck did I say that?!'

Jack looks at him, "What? Wait, you're not a hero are you? I mean that'd be awsome though, ah, cause you're hot, anyways, I am happy with this place, I get to be sexy and even though I won't get the, ah, attention of the hero I like, at least other people can, ah, hang out with me..."

Bruce answers, "No..I'm no hero" then thinks, 'he thinks I'm hot? '

His inner Batman speaks 'it's a trap and you know it' and he listens, 'Wait..he's not a hero either so douse that mean...'

His inner Batman speaks again, 'I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen', 

"You're not a hero?..."

"Huh? No, fuck no, I'm not, ah, telling you who I am either, cupcake...", he pulls a piece of candy out of his pocket and unwraps it before carefully getting it in his mouth without showing his face.

"Everyone I work with knows me, and frankly outside of here, ah, the heroes hate me...hey, got a question though, ah, Batman's hot right? Clark told me I'm just saying that because I want him, Harley, ah, told me he was kinda good, but she doesn't like men anymore so...."

Bruce thought, 'did he just call me cupcake?' 

His inner Batman growls, 'you ganna make him elaborate on that last bit? Cause the last time I checked Harley was all over The Joker '

"um....I don't really know, no ones really been able to get good sightings of him...always in one place one moment then gone the next kinda thing"

Jack looks abit disappointed, "Oh...sorry, that was, ah, wierd right?", a pissed Harley comes over.

"Are you gonna stay here all night?! You can't blow shit up if you're here talking to straight guys! You won't see Batman if you stay all night, he only comes out at night Mista J! You moron!" 

The blonde looks shocked and then like he might cry, "Shit I forgot....I can't stay any longer, I gotta go try to catch a date with my best guy, see you later, ah, you have lovely eyes by the way..." he laughs as he drags Harley out.

Bruce's inner Batman yells, 'I fucking knew it, it is him! I fucking told you so!', "Oh...um...alright?..." he feels awkward now, 'Oh...my god......I just got hard from my enemy...'

Clark comes over, "judging by the look of distress on your face, he either told you who he was or you figured it out, after he poured his heart out to you, partially, anyways..."

Bruce just stands there dumbstruck, "Why did you tell me it was him?!"

Clark laughs, "It's not my secret to tell, just like I didn't tell HIM who YOU were...."

Bruce wants to say something but can't fight that argument and huffs out a low, "...fuck", but now that he thought about it, he'd actually kind of grown to like the Joker a weird twisted way.

Clark looks at the tv at the bar and laughs, a giant green batman symbol had been spray painted on a building rooftop, and the words 'Come and get me Batman!!!' in purple spray paint going down a street, "He's calling you out Bruce"

Bruce looks over, "huh? What the- why is he destroying my city?!"

Clark laughs, "better go catch him", the news reporter on the street gets her mic taken and the cameraman turns to find Joker, he smiles, 

"Batman! I seem to have, ah, stumbled upon boy wonder, come find me and, ah, you'll get him back!"

"...fucccckkk" Bruce groans before he runs out of the place, 'he always uses Dick as a bargaining chip ', he quickly calls up Alfred and gets into his car, not soon after that he's now in his batsuit speeding down the street in his sexy ass other car, already knowing ware the hell he'd be hiding.

Jack chuckles as Dick whines about Batman being an asshat for not being faster, he sits in a chair, smiling at the boy, "this is only for fun, I know you hate it, but, ah, I want to see Batman ASAP...."

Bruce stops the car just infront of the building and gets out and kicks the door open, "Joker?!", his voice deep, his identity hidden..at least that's what he thinks.

The clown in question laughs as he gets up and comes toward the man arms out, "Batsy!! Thank god you came!"

Bruce thinks to himself, 'well this isn't awkward', and narrows his eyes and huffs, 

"you got me here, now release Robin"

"Oh yeah...", he goes to let Dick loose, and apologizes to the boy quietly, and sighs, heading to a nearby window, and opening it, contemplating going out it, and down the fire escape.

Bruce keeps his eye on him the entire time..there had to be another reason why he wanted him here.

"Bats... I saw someone earlier....he had your eyes..."

Jack looks out the window, "His name was Bruce Wayne..... Are you him?"

Bruce's breath gets caught in his throat 'shhhhhhhhiiiiiit', he speaks, "I...don't know what your talking about"

"Oh....that's a shame....he seemed to act like you....", he saus as he starts rubbing his makeup off with a cloth, being extremely careful with his scars, 

"I told him an interesting secret, without flat out saying it..... He seemed abit flustered when I spoke about it....about you...."

Bruce inhales slowly, 'Oh god..what do I do..fuck...', ".....is..that so....?"

"Yes.....but sadly, I'm sure he was straight, meaning you are straight, so....no more games, I'll show you my true face before you lock me up or whatever....", he comes back and moves into the light, "Sorry for the trouble..."

Bruce sighs, ' Jack ...', he thinks as his features soften, 'God I've been acting like a complete asshole, here he was confessing and I was being the dumbass', he looks at him....the sight was even more captivating, even with the jagged scars, he walks up to him,

".....no more games....Jack", he takes his own mask off.

Jack's breath hitches when he sees he was right, "So handsome....I-I'll just go now, before I cause more trouble..."

"Jack wait...I", he was reaching for the other mans writ to stop him from leaving....what was he just about to say? He just looks the man in those mesmerizing green eyes, "....don't go....."

Jack looks abit shocked, "why?"

"Cause I know what'll happen if you go...Jack..." his inner batman growls, 'don't you fucking say it!' "It's just that...for sometime now...", he thinks to himself, 'God this is so awkward....how the fuck am I suppose to say this?'

Jack sighs when he hears his name, "I'm Sorry Bruce..."

"For what?"

"This." he pushes the raven against a wall and kisses him.

Bruce's eyes widen with pure shock , now being pinned to a wall and getting kissed by....the joker....by Jack.

Jack pulls back, and just looks at him, "Bruce...", he steps back.

Bruce looks at the other man, his breathing now shaky, what the fuck was this weird feeling? 'I wanna kiss him again...' he thought to himself, the thought came as a complete surprise to him, ".....Jack"

Jack looks at him, ".....What?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or leave kudos or both!


End file.
